Dulce travesura
by Peachilein
Summary: Con las mejillas sonrojadas, respiró hondo y alzó sus ojos a la altura de los de InuYasha, sólo para cerciorarse de que continuaran cerrados. ¡Bien, era ahora o nunca! Determinada a hacer la mayor travesura de su vida, se inclinó hacia el rostro masculino y entrecerró sus propios párpados. De repente, un fuerte agarre entorno a su cintura la arrastró al piso alfombrado. ¡Uh-Oh!


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La historia es 100% sacada de mi imaginación y puesta sobre "papel" en mis ratos de ocio.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Con las mejillas sonrojadas, respiró hondo y alzó sus ojos a la altura de los de InuYasha, sólo para cerciorarse de que continuaran cerrados. ¡Bien, era ahora o nunca! Determinada a hacer la mayor travesura de su vida, se inclinó hacia el rostro masculino y entrecerró sus propios párpados. De repente, un fuerte agarre entorno a su cintura la arrastró al piso alfombrado. ¡Uh-Oh!_

**Dulce travesura**

No podía dejar de observarlo. Se veía tan tierno e indefenso que fue inevitable no regocijarse con la no tan frecuente imagen. Era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que podía apreciar a InuYasha sumergido en un profundo sueño, con su respiración tranquila y su rostro relajado. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había podido ver dormir tan pacíficamente? Durante su estancia en la época antigua no era posible, pues los constantes peligros y la presencia misma de Naraku en los alrededores siempre lo mantenían alerta. Era bueno poder regresar a su mundo para descansar y recuperar fuerzas de vez en cuando.

Los ojos chocolates se pasearon por el varonil rostro del platinado, definiendo y memorizando sus atrayentes rasgos; sus lindas orejitas, sus cejas gruesas y masculinas, sus largas y espesas pestañas, su nariz respingada y… sus labios carnosos. Inconsciente de sus propios pensamientos, Kagome se mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo de pronto su corazón latir más de prisa. Un peculiar cosquilleo se alojó en la boca de su estómago y sus manos comenzaron a picar. Instintivamente, estiró una de sus extremidades y le acarició dulcemente una mejilla, esperando no despertarlo con el tacto.

Aunque sabía que era una locura, por un instante, deseó hacer realidad una de sus mayores ilusiones. Dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones del momento, tal vez, podrían costarle caro, pero… ¿cómo desaprovechar semejante oportunidad?

_«Tal vez no se dé cuenta», _pensó la azabache de manera optimista, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

Con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, respiró hondo y alzó nuevamente sus ojos a la altura de los de InuYasha, sólo para cerciorarse de que continuaran cerrados. ¡Bien, era ahora o nunca! Determinada a hacer la mayor travesura de su vida, se inclinó hacia el rostro masculino y entrecerró sus propios párpados.

—Kagome…

Con un respingo, la azabache se hizo rápidamente para atrás al escuchar su nombre en boca de él. ¿Acaso InuYasha se había dado cuenta y se había despertado? ¡Oh, no, qué vergüenza! ¡¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?! Entrando en pánico y sin tener el tiempo suficiente de pensar en alguna excusa que justificara su travieso comportamiento, repentinamente sintió un fuerte agarre entorno a su cintura, siendo inmediatamente arrastrada al piso alfombrado. ¡Uh-Oh! Indefensa y bajo el cuerpo del hombre, Kagome fue presa no sólo de la sorpresa, sino también de un súbito acaloramiento que comenzó a invadirla por la actual posición de ambos.

—¿I-Inu…?

—Mía… sólo mía… —murmuró el oji-dorado roncamente, aparentemente aún sumergido en una especie de trance.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco en su pecho, comenzando a latir ferozmente, no sólo por tan repentinas y, definitivamente, apasionadas palabras. No, de hecho, el ver el rostro de su amado platinado aproximarse tanto a ella, la estaba enloqueciendo, además de llenarla de expectativas. ¿Esto… realmente estaba pasando? ¿Sus más íntimos deseos finalmente se estaban cumpliendo?

Y, de repente, todo pareció detenerse allí. Faltando tan sólo un par de centímetros para descartar cualquier ilusión de sus alborotadas hormonas, la magia se cortó de la misma manera en que llegó. Sin previo aviso.

Un parpadeo, dos parpadeos, tres parpadeos.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —con enorme sorpresa, InuYasha abrió grandemente sus dorados ojos al verse extremadamente cerca de Kagome.

Repentinamente, fue consciente de su propio agarre sobre ella y de la comprometedora posición de la azabache debajo de él. Sumamente espantado, se separó abruptamente de Kagome, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡¿Había estado soñando y, de un momento a otro, esta mujer aparecía entre sus brazos?! ¿Cómo y en qué momento había sucedido?

—¿InuYasha… tu…? —aturdida por lo acontecido, Kagome lo miró, completamente sonrojada.

—¡No, espera! Yo no…

Rojo como un tomate, InuYasha trató de negar sus actos, aunque cualquier justificación sería inútil. ¡Estuvo a punto de besarla! Claro, había estado dormido en ese pequeño lapso, pero casi lo había hecho. Decirle que besarla y tocarla no habían sido sus verdaderas intenciones, sería una mentira, pues eso era algo que siempre había querido hacer, pero no ahora ni de este modo. Argumentar que había estado soñando con ella, estaba absolutamente descartado. Por supuesto, si es que no quería terminar diez metros bajo tierra por tratar de explicarle los detalles… poco decentes, de su peculiar sueño. ¿Y si le decía que sólo había sido una broma? Podría funcionar.

_«Plan fallido»_, pensó Kagome, soltando un sonoro suspiro del cual el platinado fue muy consciente, pese a sus torpes balbuceos.

Algo desilusionada, la azabache hizo un pequeño puchero. Luego repasó rápidamente los recientes sucesos, llegando a una sola conclusión. Si se quería hacer una travesura, había que terminarla para que fuera exitosa. Y, aun cuando se muriera de la vergüenza, estaba totalmente determinada a cumplir con su inicial objetivo.

—InuYasha… —lo llamó suavemente, acercándose peligrosamente a él. Sin previo aviso, lo agarró del cuello del haori y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. ¡Sólo cállate!

Recibiendo la más grata sorpresa de su vida, el hombre sintió una inesperada, pero agradable presión contra sus labios. ¡Kagome lo estaba besando! La sensación fue cálida, tierna y dulce. No supo cómo había llegado a esto, pero lo único cierto era que lo estaba disfrutando. Un momento perfecto, que sólo confirmaba los verdaderos sentimientos de ambos. Pero como todo lo bueno tenía que terminar, el maravilloso beso también llegó a su final. Los tibios labios femeninos se separaron lentamente de él y sus orbes dorados hicieron contacto con los chocolates de la azabache.

—¿Q-qué…? Tú me… ¿por qué…? —tartamudeó, sintiendo su respiración levemente entrecortada.

Kagome lo miró juguetonamente y sonrió de medio lado.

—Sólo una dulce travesura.

Y, diciendo eso, la muchacha del futuro se giró y caminó en dirección contraria, tarareando alegremente una canción. Su misión había sido completada y, aunque ahora se moría de la vergüenza, se sentía sumamente feliz.

Aturdido y prácticamente sin aliento, InuYasha la observó irse. Después de unos instantes, una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Esto no se iba a quedar así. Definitivamente se vengaría y, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor podría hacer realidad el sueño que había tenido un momento atrás. Nada mejor que complementar una travesura con otra.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, hace un tiempo atrás, cuando iba en un viaje de varias horas en bus por cuestiones de trabajo, me puse a escribir "cualquier cosa" en mi Tablet para matar el tiempo. Francamente, ni me acordaba que había escrito este corto xD. Pero ya que lo encontré por casualidad, me puse a corregirlo y éste fue el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

¡Muchas gracias de antemano por su apoyo y por sus reviews que siempre me alegran la vida! Ya saben que su comentario (sin importar el tiempo que pase), me entusiasma siempre =).

Si este fic es merecedor de estar entre sus favoritos, por favor, no olviden dejar su respectivo comentario también. Si no son escritores y no lo saben, déjenme decirles que en serio, se siente feo ser sólo "favoriteado". 

¡Besos, hasta pronto y nos vemos en la conti de "Sin retorno"!

Con cariño,

Peach ^^


End file.
